Snowy Friendship
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Who knew that the key to friendship was snowballs? Rated T for a crude joke. Post Battle at Hogwarts. Drarry if you squint and tilt your head to the left.


**Quote:** A snowball in the face is surely the perfect beginning to a lasting friendship. ―Markkus Zusak, The Book Thief

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sighed as he walked through muggle London. He kept his head down so as not to attract attention to himself. It hasn't seemed to work though because from somewhere in front of him someone called out "Malfoy!" before a large wet snowball hit him in the face.<p>

He sputtered, wiping the cold snow off and looking to glare at the one who dared hit him with a snowball. He wasn't expecting what he saw though.

"Potter?"

Harry grinned as he patted another snowball, no doubt getting ready to launch it at Draco as well. "Fancy meeting you here," he chuckled. "What's go you here?"

"Shopping," Draco held up a bag as if it had been obvious. He watched warily as Harry tossed the ball of snow from hand to hand.

"For what exactly? No doubt you could've gotten it elsewhere." It wasn't hard for Draco to decipher that Harry was meaning the wizarding world.

"I needed certain things."

Harry nodded. "Well I'm sure you can take a break and indulge me with a snowball fight, there's a park not even a block from here that we could use."

Draco almost refused but the idea of pelting Harry with snowballs was too grand to pass up. "Alright." Harry led the way.

He set his bag on a park bench and started made sure his gloves were on correctly. He hardly had time to scoop up a handful of snow when he was hit in the face once more.

He grinned deviously. "It's on Potter."

Fifteen minutes later they were both wet and cold, laying side by side laughing. "That was grand," Harry murmured. Draco nodded breathlessly. He stood up and brushed himself off, shivering as some stray snow made its way down the back of his coat. Harry stood up, taking his wand out and casting a warming charm on himself.

He looked at Draco as if expecting him to do the same. Draco flushed slightly. "I don't have a wand, the ministry took it after the war because I had been working with... You know."

Harry nodded understandingly and his eyes twinkled slightly. "Well come on, I'll buy you some hot chocolate." He grabbed Draco and started dragging him so quickly he hardly had time to grab his bag.

He found himself sitting across from Harry, holding a warm mug of hot chocolate while Harry spelled their clothing dry. He felt lighter without his coat but that was somewhat refreshing.

Draco watched as subtly as he could while Harry murmured the spell to dry his coat. He had to look away and wonder to himself why he was even here.

Had Harry not hit him with that snowball he'd probably be at home curled up in front of the fire with a cup of tea and a book.

"You know, Fred and George once told me that a snowball in the face is surely the perfect beginning to a lasting friendship." Harry said, spelling Draco's gloves dry.

"Really now?"

Harry nodded. "They said that's how they got Lee to be their friend, snowballs. Who knew right?"

Draco smirked slightly. "Do you know the difference between a snow-woman and a snow-man?"

Harry looked at him, brilliant green eyes clashing with grey. "No, what's that Malfoy?"

Draco grinned, "Snowballs."

Harry chuckled. "Brilliant! I've never heard that one before," he snorted slightly before laughing fully.

Draco grinned again. Harry had a wonderful laugh, it's a shame he hadn't been able to hear it before. "You have a wonderful laugh Harry."

Harry flushed. "Thanks Draco."

They continued to chat for a while as it got darker until Draco looked outside. "I should get going."

Harry nodded. "Today was wonderful, thanks Draco."

Draco nodded back, cheeks flushed slightly. "Anytime Harry."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I sketched my freckles on my fist (strangely in the shape of a triangle, which I then turned into the deathly hallows) before writing this and I'm tired. Thanks for reading! ~Cat. <em>**


End file.
